


Locked Doors

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [59]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "fight mewhy has it suddenly so frosty in herethere is a very awkward silence in my houseayyyymariai should go"*Peggy and Maria finally talk about their fight.





	

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **jamesmadd  
** i just walked into thomas’ dorm to find him dancing

 **fight me  
** please tell me you filmed it

 **better than you  
** fuck off alex

 **jamesmadd  
** no i wasn’t ready i don’t just walk into places with a camera at the ready alex  
i wish i did tho  
it was cute

 **better than you  
** really?

 **jamesmadd  
** yeah

 **eliza  
** why were you going to thomas’ dorm james

 **jamesmadd  
** we have lunch plans

 **better than you  
** i’m still not ready tho

 **jamesmadd  
** i’m aware, i have eyes  
dw i brought a book

 **better than you  
** you know me so well

*

**thomas jeffersad support group  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

**angel  
** soooo

 **better than you  
** it’s not a date

 **eliza  
** sorry thomas

 **better than you  
** it’s okay  
i’m going to try to get over james

 **angel  
** wait really??

 **better than you  
** HA **  
** n O  
I’M TRASH  
WHEN HE WALKED IN JUST NOW AND SAW ME DANCING HE LAUGHED AND SMILED SO BEAUTIFULLY I WAS READY FOR DEATH

 **eliza  
** t h o m a s . . .

 **better than you  
** i kn ow  
god help me

*

 **spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **disney god  
** so i’m not saying i stayed up all night to finish these dresses but i definitely haven’t slept for a while

 **baguette fucker  
** my love,,,,

 **disney god  
** but oh what’s this??? four finished dresses???  
will the schuyler sisters and a miss maria lewis please come over so we can try on the dresses

 **ayyyymaria  
** i’ll come over after work <3

 **get ur own dicc  
** er maria…

 **ayyyymaria  
** yes i’ll bring over some food

 **get ur own dicc  
** noice

 **peggy  
** you’re lucky i’m in town

 **aaron burr  
** How are you always in DC  
Don’t you have other things to do

 **peggy  
** magic

 **aaron burr  
** Sure  
I believe in you

 **peggy  
** honestly it’s just luck  
i’m visiting my sisters this week  
also i’m like light years ahead of the syllabus  
it’s chill

 **disney god  
** honestly idc unless it affects you trying on this dress

 **jamesmadd  
** woah touchy

 **disney god  
** sorry i just need to sleep

 **fight me  
** lo and behold!  
a bed!  
where i am currently lying  
with enough space for more people  
i wonder what will happen after this incredibly subtle hint

 **get ur own dicc  
** both of you need better sleep schedules

 **baguette fucker  
** you were up all night last night texting me

 **get ur own dicc  
** can’t help it if i miss you

 **eliza  
** you are all very domestic

 **get ur own dicc  
** it’s part of the falling in love package

 **ayyyymaria  
** is anyone else dying from the sweetness overdose or is it just me

 **angel  
** no definitely not just you

 **fight me  
** okay like coming from angel that is reasonable  
but maria you have a girlfriend you don’t have the right to say anything

 **ayyyymaria**  
i’ll be over after work  
which i am currently late for  
bye

 **eliza  
** bye maria!

*

 **dosiaaa  
** ladies and gentlemen this is your pilot speaking  
aND THIS IS YOUR PILOT SHOUTING

 **aaron burr  
** I’m ashamed to say I laughed

 **angel  
** and this is your pilot beatboxing  
pv zk pv pv zk pv zk kz zk pv pv pv zk pv zk zk pzk pzk pvzkpkzvpvzk kkkkkk bsch

 **aaron burr  
** Amazing  
I snorted and when I looked up people were staring at me

 **fight me  
** you are so attractive

 **dosiaaa  
** Human Disaster Aaron Burr™

 **aaron burr  
** Stop dragging me

*

 **aaron burr  
** Theo and I are out and we just saw Thomas out with James

 **dosiaaa  
** they looked like they were having a lot of fun

 **angel  
** that’s good

*

**Theodosia <3  
** _online_

I am not imagining things when I say Thomas still likes James right

nah he’s pretty obvious about it

Okay  
Also I think Angelica and Eliza know

i think so too

Do you think James and Thomas will get back together

who knows?  
it’s up to james  
anyway he is still seeing george rn

They are pretty dissimilar

opposites attract?  
anyway,,,,  
my roommates aren’t home,,,

I’ll be there in a minute

*

**thomas jeffersad support group  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

**better than you  
**!!!  
i’m sorry for this but only you two know about james and me  
well alexander knows too but i can’t exactly text him  
also james is in the toilet rn so i need to say this quickly  
but he  
is  
so  
cute  
death is coming for me i can’t handle this  
my heart can’t take it  
he is so good  
his laugh  
his hair  
when he laughs he has the cutest laugh lines at the corner of his eyes  
and i can’t look away

 **angel  
** you’re so gone on him

 **better than you  
** i am  
he is too cute  
i love him  
help me  
why does he have to be dating george

 **eliza  
** thomas….

 **better than you  
** gdi

*

**Hercules  
** _last seen at 16:13_

hERCULES OPEN YOUR DOOR  
DON’T INVITE ME OVER AND NOT OPEN YOUR DOOR  
I HAD A VERY LONG DAY  
WORK WAS VERY TIRING AND I NEED YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR

i jsusdt woke uo  
give me a imuntyue

i hate you

*

 **spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **ayyyymaria  
** so after a long hard day of work  
i come over to hercules’  
laden down with food mind you  
and he takes over 15 minutes to open the door because he was asleep

 **disney god  
** i already said s o r r y  
also i was up all night making your dresses let me live  
or rather let me sleep

 **ayyyymaria  
** is there still blood on my dress

 **disney god  
** does it matter the dress is red anyway

 **ayyyymaria  
** i am Disturbed

 **disney god  
** my boyfriends are still sleeping i want to join them

 **ayyyymaria  
** then let’s get this dress over and done with let’s go

 **disney god  
** urgefuhfh

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** i am awake because i smell food

 **baguette fucker  
** i want food

 **get ur own dicc  
** you’re with your grandmother in her fancy ass house **  
** doesn’t your grandmother feed you

 **baguette fucker  
** she Feeds me  
i am stuffed with course after course  
can’t i just have a normal meal  
i long for normalcy

 **disney god  
** you’re rich and french

 **baguette fucker  
** i still deserve to have a normal meal

 **disney god  
** also maria looks damn good in her dress

 **ayyyymaria  
** Hell Yeah i do

 **angel  
** you should open your door btw my sisters and i are outside

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’ll get it  
herc needs time to stare at his creation and cry

 **disney** **god  
** he knows me so well

*

 **fight me  
** why has it suddenly so frosty in here  
there is a very awkward silence in my house  
is it sad i woke up because it was too quiet

 **peggy  
** no reason

 **ayyyymaria  
** i should go

 **eliza  
** actually i think herc wants to take more photos doesn’t he

*

**Hercules  
** _online_

SAY YES  
DO IT

*

 **spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **disney god  
** yeah i dO

 **eliza  
** peggy you and maria can go ahead first  
i think something on my dress needs adjusting

 **peggy  
** sure?

*

**Hercules  
** _online_

LOCK THE DOOR BEHIND THEM  
NOW

*

 **spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **ayyyymaria  
** WHAT THE FUCK

 **disney god  
** sORRY ELIZA YELLED AT ME TO DO IT AND SHE NEVER YELLS SO I PANICKED

 **peggy  
** dID YOU JUST FUCKING LOCK ME IN

 **eliza  
** you need to talk to your girlfriend

 **jamesmadd  
** what’s going on

 **ayyyymaria  
** Nothing

 **eliza  
** then you won’t mind talking to each other

 **peggy  
** this is ridiculous

 **angel  
** cOMMUNICATE GDI

 **peggy  
** hERCULES LET US OUT

 **disney god  
** i am more scared of your sisters than of you tbh

 **peggy  
** i’m going to kill you

 **angel  
** murder later  
talk now

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** update: the two of them are still banging on the door and are very angry

 **ayyyymaria  
** NO SHIT

 **get ur own dicc  
** update: maria just swore at me

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** update: i am scared for the state of my door

 **better than you  
** good luck

 **disney god  
** update: angel and eliza look great in their dresses and i am a god

 **fight me  
** nicely done dear

 **baguette fucker  
** send me a snapchat i wanna see

 **disney god  
** i am so proud of myself

 **get ur own dicc  
** you should be you worked really hard and this is really good

 **disney god  
** thanks dear x

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** update: it is quiet  
i think they’re talking

 **angel  
** i hope so

 **jamesmadd  
** are you going to tell us what happened

 **angel  
** not really our thing to tell??

 **jamesmadd  
** alright then

*

 **disney god  
** well the dresses are 100% done and john angelica and eliza are devouring the food that maria brought over

 **eliza  
** this is good food i’m not passing it up

 **disney god  
** should we be making dinner for the two of them  
i mean they will probably be hungry after this

 **fight me  
** i could make pasta

 **get ur own dicc  
** or we could order a pizza

 **angel  
** pIZZA

 **fight me  
** that sounds a lot better actually

 **disney god  
** pizza it is

 **better than you  
** james and i are just going to have dinner together too

 **jamesmadd  
** we lost track of times whoops

 **eliza  
** glad you’re having fun

*

**thomas jeffersad support group  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

**better than you  
** i am too gay for this

 **angel  
** you’re bi

 **better than you  
** point still stands

*

 **spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **get ur own dicc  
** update: someone is definitely crying  
i am highly uncomfortable

 **fight me  
** we can’t even leave because we’re waiting on that pizza

 **eliza  
** was locking them in a room a bad idea??

 **disney god  
** we’ll see if we need to clean up any blood later

*

 **angel  
** PIZZA IS HERE

 **get ur own dicc  
** ALL HAIL

*

 **peggy  
** okay

 **ayyyymaria**  
we’ve talked

 **peggy  
** please let us out

 **ayyyymaria  
** we are also very hungry

 **eliza  
** but are you two okay???  
are you back together??

 **jamesmadd  
** they brOke up?

 **ayyyymaria  
** not r eally??  
but yeah we’re okay

 **eliza  
** thank god

 **peggy  
** can we discuss this after we eat

 **angel  
** course

 **peggy  
** and hercules?

 **disney god  
** yeah?

 **peggy  
** i’m still killing you

*

**The Schuylers GC  
** _angel, eliza, peggy_

**angel  
** so??

 **eliza  
** what happened??

 **peggy  
** we just had a misunderstanding  
james asked me to meet him and i did because i was sad and confused and he said he just wanted to tell me something important –m  
but it was a ruse because he is a jackass –m  
so i walked away –m  
i have zerO interest in him -m  
and we agreed we still want to see each other  
and we missed each other  
and it may be kinda difficult to see each other  
but we still want to try

 **angel  
** aw

 **peggy  
** and peggy is going to apply for a college in washington -m  
not the same school because ours doesn’t offer the information security course that she wants –m  
but close by –m  
!!!

 **eliza  
**!!!  
peggy!  
you know what you want to do for college?

 **angel  
** i’m so proud!!

 **peggy  
** yeah i think so  
it might change but idts  
but really i’m just glad to have maria back  
me too –m

 **eliza  
** i’m so happy i could cry  
cmon let’s go back to our dorm  
i’m pretty sure theo is out

*

**Theodosia  
** _online_

WHAT THE FUCK

SORRY

LET A GIRL KNOW  
I DON’T NEED TO SEE YOUR BOYFRIEND’S DICK

IT WASN’T LIKE WE WANTED YOU TO ANGELICA

I NEED BLEACH  
GOODBYE

BYE

*

**Aaron  
** _online_

Er

wE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT IT

Good call

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? I'm tired. No surprise there.
> 
> Remember to sign up for the [Hamilton network](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/post/152338566635/bisexualexhamilton-hamilton-network-if-you)! You have until Halloween!
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Hmu.
> 
> Please validate me with comments and kudos?
> 
> See you soon x


End file.
